


Scott McCall & the Journey of the Heart

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, referenced Claudia Stilinski, referenced Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Stiles and Scott watch the Indiana Jones trilogy. Like any true fan, Stiles isn't going to talk about the fourth one. Feels happens in between.





	Scott McCall & the Journey of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/gifts).



> I tried to write something cute and feels got in the way.

Stiles climbed up the chain-link fence which was the entrance to the warehouse. “Come on dude, jump it or something. We have to get in there and help.”

Scott was watching him, in case he fell. They didn’t need to rush Stiles to the hospital on top of anyone else. He could hear Derek snarling inside, fighting back the ghouls.

Stiles finally made it to the top and climbed down some before jumping to the pavement. “Scott!” Stiles took off running; Scott jumped the fence and followed. Stiles tried the first door he came to and it was locked. “Other side!”

They ran around, the main access door for shipping was closing. Stiles ran and slid under the door, Scott followed and the door clanged shut. They got up and brushed themselves off. “Woo!” Stiles grinned, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “That was some Indiana Jones level shit right there.”

Scott frowned. “Who?”

Stiles shook his head. “You didn’t-I did not just here you say that. Star Wars is one thing, but Indiana Jones-“

“Stiles, we don’t have time for this.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“We are so marathoning those movies later."

Just then Derek was tossed through into the room and the boys went over to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That weekend, Scott sat on the couch in the Stilinski home with Stiles snuggled up to his side. They were watching Temple of Doom. “I thought you said this is the sequel?” Why did he keep getting told to watch series that were out of order?

“It is, but it’s the first one in chronological order. You don’t lose anything if you watch as a sequel but…” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, we can get the worst one out of the way.”

Just as the opening credits rolled, Scott asked, “Did we have to wait until dark to see them?”

“My dad’s working late, he loves these movies. Now shush.” Stiles poked Scott and smirked as he knew Scott rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~

Scott stretched as Stiles got up to put in Raiders. “Why are we watching them on DVD?” Scott picked up the case, it was worn out. “How many times have you seen these?”

“Watched them all the time with my dad once…once he was better about mom, and so was I. They were the thing that brought us closer.”

“Oh. Well I’m glad you decided to share them with me.”

Stiles flopped back on the couch, head in Scott’s lap. “It’s not just that, you uncultured dork, you can’t go through high school without having seen these movies.”

“What about Malia? I bet she hasn’t seen them.”

“She can watch them once you tell her how great they are.” Stiles looked up at Scott and smiled.

Scott laughed, resting his hand on Stiles’ lower back.

~~~~~~~~

Noah came home from overtime halfway through, just in time to see Marion patching up Indy’s wounds. Noah leaned on the couch. “Did you watch Temple of Doom already?”

Stiles snorted. “Of course we did. You want to stay and watch?”

“Let me get something to eat, I’ll come back to catch the end.” Noah walked into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~

Stiles sat up so Noah could sit down and eat before the Ark opened up.

Noah and Stiles laughed at Scott’s gasp.

“He’s done this every time,” Stiles told his dad. “At the Temple scene, Indy resisting and getting taken over, the bridge…” Scott shushed him and Stiles giggled.

~~~~~~~~

After it was over, Noah got up to take a shower.

“He doesn’t want to watch the last one?”

“Technically not the last one, but we’re not dealing with that garbage fire.” Stiles switched out the DVDs. “And he doesn’t like the start, he’ll come back once Indy gets to Venice.”

As they watched and young Indy tried to talk to his aloof father, Scott realized why Noah wouldn’t want to sit through this for who knows how many times. It got worse much later when Indy and Henry argued.

Stiles took hold of Scott’s hand and didn’t look at Noah.

~~~~~~~~

Once it finished though, Noah stretched and shut the TV off. “Alright you two, to bed.”

Stiles got up, attempting to drag Scott with him.

“Stiles, Scott isn’t sleeping in your bed with you. We’ve talked about this.”

Stiles plopped down and pouted. “Can I at least make sure he’s got pillows and everything?”

Noah sighed. “Yes. But I’m heading to bed too. I better hear you go to bed.” Noah made his way to the stairs.

“I can see why you love those movies,” Scott said, pulling Stiles close. “Adventure, a good looking guy, freedom, always being right…”

“You bet your fuzzy werewolf butt I’m right.” Stiles chuckled.

A moment passed and Scott just held Stiles.

“You know I had a brief phase where I wanted to be Indy, probably after I had seen these movies for the tenth time. But then I realized I’d have to leave you behind and I didn’t want to do that.”

Scott turned Stiles to him and kissed him. “Well we’re seniors; we don’t have to leave each other behind.”

Stiles grinned. “That makes you Marion.”

Scott blinked. “What?”

“She’s the only one Indy didn’t let go of, literally and figuratively.”

“Yeah but Marion didn’t have super powers that could help protect Indy from Nazis. So maybe that makes me Indy and you Marion.”

Stiles huffed. “I did save you from an ancient temple.”

“See, I’m Indy.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He went to get up, to go grab a pillow for Scott to use while he slept on the couch. “You better not get a bullwhip after this.”

Scott laughed. “Don’t need one.” His eyes glowed red.

Stiles went upstairs.

~~~~~~~~

He came back downstairs after some time, making sure his dad was asleep first, before sneaking down the stairs.

The boys sat up and whispered, talking about Harrison Ford, the Goonies, Stiles made a list of other movies Scott had to see.

Eventually Scott went to sleep and Stiles grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and curled up on the floor, muttering, “Good night Dr. McCall.” He laid down and didn’t see Scott smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumbler-shipperfiendobssesser-come poke me about Teen Wolf, I don't bite.


End file.
